rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170206154228
"Hi, Elsa, Breha. I know that this is very unexpected, but we need to talk right away. "Wha-What? I, what are you-I..don't..." Breha stuttered, hesitating. "Please don't talk and listen very carefully, Elsa, Breha. You have to get out of here." "What? Why?" Elsa asked. "Because I want to help you two. They've done stuff nobody else should do from the start. They've done things you can only dream of and apparently, the truth is not everybody easily likes you two so some people seem to hate you." "No kidding so what are you?" Elsa asked. "A threat, a help...why do you wanna help us?" Breha also asked too. " "Listen, did you know..someone returned to all of your youngest sister's real, old missing memories of your magic powers even without neither of you nor your parents nor Grand Pabbie around." Elsa and Breha bit their lips, scared...uncomfortable. "What? How do you know?" Elsa asked in shock. "You mean the same real, old missing memories Grand Pabbie altered while he healed Anna's head after Elsa accidentally hit her with her ice magic?" Breha also asked in shock too. "Papa said it was for the best if Anna no longer remembers Breha and I have powers." Elsa explained. "No, Elsa. Anna's strong, but after she finally found out that she had all of her missing memories of yours and Breha's magic powers at last, she took it from very badly just like she took your refusal to her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles badly at your coronation day because she was now filled with pure rage, hatred, anger, fury, indignation, resentment, vexation towards you two, both of your parents and Grand Pabbie, and...they turned her against the both of you, both of your parents and Grand Pabbie. See, you've both been isolated enough past thirteen years ago and so has Anna, the same, familiar girl already got all of her real, old missing memories of your magic powers something you two really wanted to do it yourselves which both your parents and Grand Pabbie should've let you two do it yourselves. Because of this, you've both tried your best to protect her from your powers. Anybody who checks out your real, old actual memories of your past including your childhood pitted and turned Anna against the both of you equally. And I saw it all, Elsa, Breha. I tried to prevent Anna from letting anybody turning her against anybody she never gave up on, especially including you two royals of Arendelle, her own sisters but Anna refused to listen to me and you both were ones who have the reasons to stay in Arendelle in order to be safe and protected from any magic fearering outsiders but it was hard for you three royal sisters of Arendelle to move on from each other because you're all important to each other. Neither of you did nothing nor anything on purpose to deserve to be isolated in Arendelle all day nor all that night, when , she was reported to be dead. Missy's wasn't around the night of her death..." "Are you saying Anna actually hold all the grudges against the both of us, both our parents and Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked as she and Breha rather found it much hard to believe that anybody else who'd check out hers, Breha's and Anna's whole entire past including all of Anna's real, old missing memories of hers and Breha's magic powers only just in order to freely returned all of Anna's real, old missing memories of hers and Breha's magic powers instead of Grand Pabbie, her, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise right before Anna actually ended up holding all the grudges against her, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie ever since she was pitted and turned against her, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie by anybody also who knew Anna lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with her and Breha before they did anything to pit and turn Anna against her, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie in order to show her, Breha, both of their parents and Grand Pabbie that anybody who could do anything what she, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie should've done back then before. "Please, try to believe me, Elsa, Breha. Anna's against you two, both your parents and Grand Pabbie now. More than only just a past year ago, when you three started becoming from inseparable to separable ever since the accident changed your sister relationship until your coronation day, Elsa, you unfortunately started to fear your own cool magic when you did nothing on purpose to deserve any of it at all, Anna started to become actually jealous of the both of you because all of your favorers obsessing over the both of you over her not only just because of your cool magic powers. Not only just because of your hot beauty, loveliness and prettiness either but also because of your emotional, personal sensitivities. None of them found you to be insufferable nor obnoxious at all. Neither of you nor Anna did anything to deserve to be orphaned sisters at all, did they? Neither of your parents did nothing to deserve to be dead at all, did they? You two and Anna just got back together as best sister friends during the great thaw. One of them threatened to kill me if I told anybody including you two royal sisters of Arendelle about your sister, Anna's wherabouts. I was going to keep quiet, but I can't let anything bad happen to you two at all and neither can Anna but Anna was already pitted and turned against you two though." Neither Elsa nor Breha could speak at all. No words could be said for neither of them at all. "Elsa, Breha...you have to leave. Tomorrow, and tonight, neither of you can stay here at all. It's too risky since they know you're here now. " Both Elsa and Breha equally hesitated. These were the ones who knew wherever Anna was. Were they to be trusted...or not? Both Elsa and Breha equally looked guilty as neither of them still could believe anybody would turn and pit Anna against them alongside their parents and Grand Pabbie. Both Elsa's and Breha's eyes were equally fulled with sorrow, regret, remorse and guilt. Fear of what Anna's doing, knowing their own youngest sister might get revenge on the both of them, their parents and Grand Pabbie for keeping the truth from Anna for past years ago until Elsa's coronation day. They were both still convinced she could've easily take Anna down to the trolls to get all of Anna's real, old missing memories of their magic powers back wherever they belong but then again, all of Anna's a real, old missing memories of their magic powers were still already finally returned at last... "...We'll find Anna. Thank you!" Elsa said. "Let's go, Breha, we have to leave to find Anna and tell her we're sorry for keeping the truth from her for past years ago." "Well, well, if it isn't the most all time favorite magical, powerful royals of Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Princess Breha, Arthur and Elise's favorite daughters." Both Elsa and Breha equally gasped in shock as they turned to realize who it was. "Hello, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle..." 'I guess it's much better if Anna moved on from us... especially me.' Elsa thought miserably. 'I guess it's much better if Anna was much better off with anybody else than with us, mostly me.' Breha also thought miserably too but before they were about to let Anna move on from them without any interferences at all, they asked questions. "Is this true?" Breha asked. "Is what true, princess?" "Is it true that you knew our whole entire past?" Breha asked again. "Including all of our little sister's missing memories of our magic powers, right?" Elsa asked as she and Breha were glancing at the scariest, darkest, most villainous beings Elsa and Breha have ever met so far. "Oh, you mean the same old, real missing memories that that no good for nothing old rock troll, Grand Pabbie took from her in order to heal her? The same old, real missing memories that old rock, you two and both of your parents should've returned to Princess Anna of Arendelle herself back then before, right? Oh, no, Elsa, Breha, you've both equally mistaken and so has your parents. It was the fairest thing we've already ever done for her without you two, those no good for nothing, so called sister friends of hers, your parents and that old rock troll around at all. Something you two, both of your parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've done it yourselves back then before. Sadly, none of you could do it yourselves at all, could you? Huh? After we were finished checking out the whole entire past of yours and Anna's, Anna wasn't happy with that kind of protection at all. You both wanna know how did it go for Princess Anna so far? She took it from rather bad to much rather worse than ever. She was mad, angry, furious, enraged, indignant, resentful and upset about it especially because of what you royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll did to her was unfair. You both favorite royals of Arendelle ought to be ashamed of yourselves for keeping the actual truth from your own youngest sister ever since the accident happened, mostly you, Breha and especially you, Elsa. Your parents also ought to be ashamed of themselves too. Your parents actually deserve to lose Anna as their youngest daughter just like you two favorites deserve to lose Anna as their youngest sister also because Anna's personal problems were neglected and ignored especially all because of your parents' focus on the both of you, their favorite daughters because of your magic powers." Both Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as they were equally shocked at the very serious accusation before Elsa's shock turned into anger, rage and fury. "Oh no it's not true." Breha desperately shook her head. Then Elsa had her turn to speak in anger. "No, you're wrong. Neither of parents ever even showed no nor any favoritism towards us over Anna at all. Our parents tried their best to protect Anna, Breha and I from danger." Elsa yelled as she glared in anger. "Oh really?" "Yes!" Breha cried in desperation. "My father said it was for the best if Anna forget about mine and Breha's magic powers back when I was only eight, Breha was only seven and Anna was only five after I hurt her with my ice magic." Elsa defended herself, her sisters, Breha and Anna, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie. "Oh so you all were knew you were dishonest with Anna, didn't you? By the way, Elsa, that's what happens if you don't watch wherever you were aiming at, isn't it? No wonder Anna got hurt. You were all to blame for what really happened to poor Princess Anna, weren't you? And so was Grand Pabbie." ""Why do you want to raise our sister, Anna so much better than our parents could?" Elsa demanded furiously. "She was neglected and ignored by your parents in the favor of the both of you. She deserves to love anybody else much more than she loves the both of you and your parents, doesn't she?" "You're both the reasons Anna was now feeling easily overshadowed by the likes of the both of you royal favorites of Arendelle, aren't you?" "Anna will never betray me nor Breha, will she? She'll never give up on me nor Breha nor the others she really care for no matter what, understand?" Elsa said as she glared in anger. "Excuse you, Elsa, but I think it's you, Breha, your parents and Grand Pabbie need help. You both failed to be the best sisters Anna still would've had so far. You're both deserve to be two and only royal sisters of Arendelle all alone while Anna deserves to be much better off less isolated with or without you so called sister friends of hers, don't you? Here I am making sure neither of you dare to interfere with Princess Anna's self independence and freedom at all. Game... over... favorite royals of Arendelle."